A Life of Hatred- Irina Spalko Volume 1
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: This is another version of Irina Spalko's biography. I thought about how her life could have been different if she hadn't been an only child and how her life might have played out differently. Contains abuse and is probably not historically correct.
1. 9 Months

9 Months

Osaka and Aleksandr were taking their six children on holiday to a holiday park by the beach. Their children were Vladimir (12), Sergei (10), Pioter (8), Petrov (6), Dimitri (4) and Irina who was 9 months old. Irina was an unplanned baby and she was the only girl. This was disliked among the boys and Osaka and Aleksandr weren't too fond of it either, even though they tried not to show it too much. The caravan that they were staying in only had 4 bedrooms so Irina would be sleeping in Petrov's bed with him. Dimitri and Petrov would share a room and so would Pioter and Sergei. Vladimir had insisted on sleeping in the living room on the sofa bed. Osaka and Aleksandr knew this was so he could help himself to the food but they didn't mind that much. They were going in their big people carrier. Irina always sat at the back because she was a baby. She was watching Dimitri play with a rubix cube next to her in the back of the car. She was very inquisitve so she reached over to try and touch it. He violently pulled away and slapped her in the face.

"Wa!" She cried out in pain. Osaka looked over her shoulder.

"Dimitri what did you just do?" She a1sked.

"She just tried to take my rubix cube!" Dimitri cried.

"She's a baby what do you expect?" Aleksandr called.

"She's a little bitch!" Dimitri shouted. The other boys laughed.

"Dimitri! I will not have that language!" Osaka yelled.

"Daddy called her it the other day!" Dimitri yelled.

"Yes well I'm an adult! I can say what I like!" Aleksandr said.

"Did you call Irina a bitch the other day?" Osaka asked.

"Yes I did. She annoyed me" Aleksandr said. Irina started to cry so Dimitri hit her again.

"I'm trying to drive! Shut her up!" Aleksandr yelled. She started to cry louder because of the shouting.

"Oh my god just shut up!" Sergei yelled. She continued to cry.

"Right, I'll shut her up myself then" Aleksandr muttered, pulling over.

"Aleksandr! What are you doing?" Osaka cried.

"I just told you! She needs to learn when to shut up!" Aleksandr said, getting out of the car. He went round to baby Irina's side of the car and pulled her out.

"Wa wa! Wa wa!" She cried frantically, knowing what was coming.

"When I tell you to shut up I expect you to shut up!" Aleksandr yelled in her face. He carried her by the back of her babygrow to the side of the road, concealed by the car. He pulled her babygrow off and ripped her nappy off. She was lying naked on the side of the road trying to get away. He turned her over and slapped her bare bottom again and again.

"Wa! Wa!" She cried with each slap. Then he picked her up, left her ripped nappy on the ground and shoved her babygrow back on roughly. He carried the shivering baby girl back to the car and slung her back into her car seat. He slammed the door and got back into the drivers seat.

"There was no need for that" Osaka murmured.

"I know but she wouldn't shut up" Aleksandr said, pulling back onto the road. Irina was quiet for the rest of the journey. They arrived at the holiday park late at night and checked into their caravan. Osaka carried baby Irina into the caravan and sat down with her on the sofa.

"Daddy didn't mean to hurt you like that. He was just angry sweetheart" Osaka whispered, kissing her cheek gently.

"Wa" Irina said. Everyone decided to go to bed because they were all tired. Irina especially. It was way after her usual bedtime of 7:00pm. Osaka got Irina ready for bed and tucked her in next to Petrov. She kissed everyone goodnight and then went to bed herself. Dimitri and Petrov decided they weren't tired and so wanted to play a game.

"What shall we play?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't know" Petrov said. Then he noticed the sleeping baby girl next to him.

"Lets teach her a lesson for messing with us!" Dimitri whispered.

"Yes!" Petrov said. Dimitri came over and picked her up. She stirred but didn't wake up.

"I've got some sellotape here" Dimitri said.

"Put it over her mouth so Mama can't hear her" Petrov said. They tore a piece of sellotape off and put it across her mouth. She woke up at this and looked up at them. When she realised who it was she started to panic. Her eyes filled with terror and she started to kick. They could hear her muffled cries.

"Hold her arms and legs together, I'll put sellotape on them to stop her from moving" Dimitri said. He wrapped a large amount of sellotape around her arms and legs. They saw tears falling down her face and they could hear her crying.

"Put her in the wardrobe!" Petrov said. They picked her up and slung her roughly into the wardrobe. They shut and locked the door behind her.

"At least I get the bed to myself" Petrov said.

"Yes, she can stay in there all night. I hope Mama never finds her and they'll leave without her" Dimitri grinned.

"Yeah, then she'll starve to death!" Petrov laughed. They could hear her crying but it was muffled by the sellotape and the wood of the wardrobe. A few minutes later they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Osaka walked in to check on them all.

"What are you doing still awake boys!? Where is Irina?" Osaka asked, noticing the empty space beside Petrov.

"We...uh...couldn't sleep" Petrov said.

"Where is Irina? What have you done to her?" Osaka asked again. She heard a thump from inside the wardrobe and Irina's small cried. She unlocked the door and pulled the baby girl out.

"Why did you do that? She can hardly defend herself you cowards" Osaka yelled. Then she shut the door, taking Irina with her. She took her into their room and shut the door. She gently peeled the sellotape off of her and held her close. Irina started to cry fully now that she was free.

"It's okay sweetheart, you can stay in Mama and Daddy's room for the rest of the holiday" Osaka whispered. Baby Irina had been so frightened that she'd wet herself. Osaka changed her nappy and babygrow, then she got into bed and put the baby girl between her and Aleksandr. She immediately yawned, stretched and fell asleep. Osaka smiled to herself and then snuggled her in. The next morning Aleksandr was puzzled when he woke up to see baby Irina next to him fast asleep. Osaka was already awake leaning over her.

"She's so beautiful" Osaka whispered.

"What's she doing in here?" Aleksandr asked.

"The boys locked her in the wardrobe and wrapped her up in sellotape" Osaka said.

"So is she staying in here for the next few nights?" Aleksandr asked.

"Yes, is that okay?" Osaka asked.

"Of course" Aleksandr said.

"Look, after last night, I think it would be better if you just took the boys out to play football or something. Just to keep them away from her" Osaka said.

"Okay. What are you going to do?" Aleksandr asked.

"I thought I'd take her swimming. Spend some time with her you know. I don't usually" Osaka said.

"Yeah, it'll be good for you to bond with her. It might make her feel better to be away from the boys" Aleksandr said.

"Yes. You should bond with her sometime you know. I think she'd like to spend some time with her Daddy. Even if you just play with her on her own for and hour. That's enough" Osaka said.

"I will, I promise" Aleksandr smiled. They looked down at the tiny baby girl. Osaka smiled as she gazed down at her tiny hands and feet, her little button nose, the gorgeous smile on her content face and her cute little ears. She gently undid a few of the buttons on her babygrow and kissed her bare tummy.

"I love you my beautiful baby girl. Even though I don't show it" Osaka whispered.

"I'm going to get those boys ready okay?" Aleksandr smiled.

"Okay" Osaka smiled. He bent down and kissed baby Irina on the cheek.

"She's so cute" He smiled, stroking her forehead.

"She is. I just wish we had more time for her" Osaka smiled. He went off to get the boys ready. A few hours later Irina and Osaka were on their way to the swimming pool.

"Are you going to go swimming with Mama? Yeah?" Osaka cooed.

"Wa wa" Irina said in reply. Osaka had moved her car seat to the front so that she could see her. They pulled up outside and Osaka carried baby Irina inside. She was inquisitive as to what they were doing there. Osaka paid and took Irina with her to the changing rooms. She put Irina into her little swimming costume and carried her out to the pool.

"Oh wow sweetie! Look at the water!" Osaka cooed, kissing her cheek.

"Wa wa!" Irina cried excitedly. Osaka put her on the poolside while she got in and then pulled her in too.

"This is fun isn't it baby girlie" Osaka smiled, gently using her hand to swish water onto the baby girls front. She lay her onto her back and gently wetted her hair. Baby Irina liked the warm feeling.

"Wa" She murmured. There were some water toys in a bucket on the poolside so Osaka got a small watering can and filled it with water. She poured it soothingly onto the baby girl's chest and tummy.

"Do you like that gorgeous? Is it nice and warm?" Osaka asked. She poured some over her hair and kissed her cheek. She was surprised by how much she was bonding with the baby girl seeing as usually, she hardly even looked at her. Irina was seeing a different side to her. Osaka guessed that it was because they were away from the hustle and bustle of home and there wasn't so much to do. She always seemed to be frustrated with Irina but not the boys. She rarely told them off the way she should. Sometimes she gave them a slight ticking off but that was it.

"Mama loves you so much. And Daddy. Even though we don't show it" Osaka whispered, kissing her forehead. She realised that the reason she took her anger out on Irina was not only because she was an easy target but because it saved shouting at the boys who were her pride and joy. She hated shouting at them so she shouted at Irina instead. She used the fact that Irina was an unplanned baby as an excuse to target her all the time. After an hour in the pool, Osaka decided to have a shower in one of the poolside showers. She took Irina out and washed off the baby girl first. Then she sat her down on the floor and cleaned herself.

"Mama will pick you up in a minute so don't crawl off baby" She said.

"Wa wa" Irina said, splashing in the water at her feet.

"You're a sweet girlie aren't you?" Osaka smiled. She became distracted by the warm water tumbling down on her and her thoughts wondered to when Irina was born. They obviously didn't know beforehand that she was a girl and had thought that because they had so many boys thet would have another one but they didn't. Aleksandr said that they should have her killed or abandon her but Osaka didn't want to get caught and lose what income they had. She didn't want her boys to end up in care just because of Irina. She remembered the hatred she felt towards her. Overtime she learned to love her but she never stopped regretting her pregnancy. She became so absorbed in her thoughts that she forgot all about the baby girl sitting at her feet and walked off, erupting a cry from Irina. She didn't hear over the noise in the pool. Baby Irina started to cry, thinking that Osaka had left her on purpose.

"I swear I've forgotten something" Osaka murmured to herself in the changing room. Then Irina's baby grow caught her eye.

"Oh shit!" She cried. She ran out as fast as she could and back to the poolside. Baby Irina was crying in a lifeguard's arms.

"Oh thank god! I'm so sorry baby girl!" Osaka cried, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I found her in the showers, you should be more careful Ma'am" The lifefguard said.

"I know, I know. I will next time" Osaka said. She took Irina back into the changing rooms and tried to soothe her.

"Shh, shh. Mama didn't mean to leave you" She whispered. The baby girl snuggled in and held on tighly, as if too afraid to let go.

"Shh, Mama won't let you go" Osaka soothed, rubbing her back gently.

"Wa wa" She murmured.

"I know sweetheart, it was scary for me too" Osaka said. She changed Irina back into her babygrow and they went back to the caravan.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Aleksandr cried.

"I left Irina in the showers at the poolside by accident! A lifeguard found her crying on her own and gave her back to me!" Osaka cried.

"Hey, it's okay, we've got her back, she's safe" Aleksandr said.

"Yes, thank god. But we nearly didn't" Osaka said. Then she went off into the bedroom. That night Irina was sleeping in Aleksandr and Osaka's room again.

"I'm going to read a book so why don't you play with Irina for a little bit?" Osaka asked.

"Okay" Aleksandr said. He gently picked the baby girl up and sat her on his chest.

"Has she got any of her toys in here?" He asked.

"Yes, she has this little rabbit and a ball" Osaka said, handing them over.

"Okay then. What's this baby girl?" He cooed. He smiled as she reached out her tiny hands to grab the objects.

"Awww. She's so sweet" Aleksandr said.

"It's nice that we can be more relaxed with her here" Osaka said.

"Yes. We can enjoy her more" Aleksandr said. The tiny baby girl held her rabbit in her arms and snuggled it. Aleksandr reached over and grabbed her dummy.

"There we go sweetheart" He smiled, putting it in her mouth. He took one of her tiny feet in his hands. They looked so cute in her little babygrow. He realised how vulnerable she really was. He tickled her little toes making her giggle.

"Do you like that my darling?" Aleksandr asked.

"Wa wa" Irina said. He rolled her ball over his chest towards her slowly. She stopped it with her hands and rolled it around. Aleksandr shuffled to get comfortable, making Irina lose her balance on his chest. She toppled off of the bed and onto the floor face first. Luckily the distance wasn't that much but it still hurt her a little bit. She rolled back onto her bottom and looked up at Aleksandr stunned. She thought he'd done it on purpose. She started to cry. He reached down and gently picked her up, holding her close.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay! Daddy didn't mean to hurt you!" He soothes, rubbing her back gently. He put her dummy back in her mouth and her toy rabbit in her arms. Then he lay her on his chest and pulled the covers over her.

"Does she like anything in particular to get her to sleep?" Aleksandr asked.

"She seemed to like having her hair and cheek stroked last night" Osaka said.

"Okay" Aleksandr said. He started to gently stroke her hair and cheek. She snuggled in contentedly and he listened as her breathing slowed and steadied. He kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight baby girl" He whispered. The next day the boys were playing up so Osaka wasn't in the best mood. Irina was sat on the floor playing while the boys were across the room. She liked the look of what they were playing eith so she crawled over to have a look.

"Go away!" Sergei whined. Vladimiri reached out and smacked her in the face, making her cry. This angered Osaka because she just wanted peace and quiet. She went in and walked over to Irina. Irina, expecting the comfort she had got for the past few days, held her arms out willingly. Osaka grabbed her by the back of her babygrow and took her out of the room.

"What have I told you about playing with the boys toys!? Huh!?" She yelled, slapping the baby girl violently in the face. She looked up absolutely petrified. Osaka was fuming. She stripped the baby girl naked and slapped her again and again wherever she could in blind rage. By the time she'd finished the baby girl was quivering violently with blood running down her arms and legs. Osaka then walked out of the room and left her to bleed. Aleksandr came back from doing some shopping and noticed that the baby girl was missing.

"Where's Irina?" He asked.

"She's in the bedroom" Osaka said.

"Why?" Aleksandr asked.

"Because I beat her" Osaka said.

"You beat her!? But why?" Aleksandr asked.

"She was crying and I got annoyed with her" Osaka said.

"I'm going to get her right now and you are going to solve this" Aleksandr said, walking off. He came back a few minutes later with the baby girl. She was still naked and she cowered away when Aleksandr got near to Osaka.

"I don't want her" Osaka said.

"What!?" Aleksandr asked.

"I don't want the little bitch! All she's done is cause trouble! We didn't even want her! You said yourself that we should have killed her or abandoned her but yet we're still stuck with her!" Osaka cried.

"Have you taken something you shouldn't have?" Aleksandr asked.

"No! I'm just speaking the truth! I just want to stop pretending that it's all okay and that I actually want her! I hate her! I loathe her! She is nothing to me and I'm not going to pretend that I love her anymore!" Osaka yelled. That was a promise she was definitely going to keep.


	2. 1 Year

1 Year

Irina was learning to walk. She could pull herself up onto furniture and hold onto it. She was slow at walking because no one had bothered to teach her or help her to walk. She had pretty much had to learn by watching her brothers. Vladimir would sometimes help her when no one was looking. He had become quite fond of the baby girl. She was adorable. She had jet-black hair and bright icy blue eyes. They all knew that she would be stunningly beautiful when she grew up but none of them wanted to admit it.

One day, Irina was in the living room sat on the floor playing with her teddy when Osaka brought a cup of tea in for Aleksandr. She put it on the side table next to him and then exited. Irina was curious as to what it was. She decided to crawl over and pull herself up to have a look. Aleksandr was reading the newspaper so he didn't notice her making her way over. Irina grabbed ahold of the edge of the table with her tiny hands and managed to heave herself upright. She tried to take a look in the cup but accidently lost her footing. She fell backwards and pulled the table and the tea with her. The cup smashed on the floor and the hot tea went all over her. She started crying with the pain. Aleksandr slammed his newspaper down on the coffee table and stood up.

"You stupid bitch! You've spilt my tea everywhere! And you've broken the cup! How dare you!" He screamed at her. He grabbed her and started smacking her repeatedly. Osaka came in wondering what all of the noise was.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" She cried.

"This stupid brat just pulled the table over! She's broken the cup and put the tea everywhere!" Aleksandr yelled. Irina was yelping as he beat her. He was absolutely furious with her. When he'd finished, he threw her across the room. Osaka picked up the table and the broken cup, then she took Irina into the bathroom. Most of the tea had gone onto Irina so Osaka didn't have to worry about mopping anything up.

"Oh Irina! You've made such a mess! For Gods sake! You're so stupid!" Osaka yelled. Irina cowered away as Osaka peeled off her wet clothes and put clean ones on. She had her brothers hand me downs because they didn't want to spend any money on new clothes for her. They could be spending that money on something more valuable like the boys clothes instead. When Osaka had finished cleaning her up, she dug out the boys old walking toy. She gave it to Irina to help her walk so that she didn't make anymore mess. The walking toy was wooden and it had wheels and a little handle. It was made for babies to walk with and push like a push chair. Irina gladly accepted it and toddled off with it. When the boys came home from school later on, they saw that Irina had their old toy and took offence.

"What the hell is that cow doing with our toy!?" They yelled.

"It's just while she's learning to walk! She's making a mess and pulling things over otherwise" Osaka said. They agreed to let her have it just while she was walking. Irina was very excited about her new toy. She toddled around the house with it and was having great fun pushing it around. The boys were playing in the living room when she toddled in pushing it. They thought it would be funny to pull it out from underneath her. She fell to the floor, flat on her face. They all laughed at her while she cried. Aleksandr and Osaka just ignored it. Everytime the little girl stood up again and started to push it along, the boys would pull it out from underneath her. They found this very amusing and did it again and again until they made her knees bleed.

Irina had, had enough of being pulled over and decided to crawl away. She went out of the living room and into the kitchen, then down the hallway to Aleksandr and Osaka's room. The door was wide open so she crawled inside and sat on the floor. She looked around. Osaka and Aleksandr's room was quite ordinary. They had a double bed and a dresser and all of the other basic things. Irina quite liked the look of the bed and crawled over to it. She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and managed to heave herself up onto the bed. She crawled over to sit in the middle and just sat there looking around the room.

"Why have you given her that toy!? She'll expect more now!" Aleksandr was saying in the living room.

"Well would you rather she just made a mess and pulled everything over like she did today?" Osaka asked. He shut up. Osaka went outside to see if the washing had dried on the washing line. It had so she took it inside. She went into her bedroom to put the dry washing away when she saw Irina sat there looking at her.

"Wa wa!" The baby girl cried. Osaka threw the washing into a corner and went over to the bed.

"How dare you! You know you're not allowed in here! You naughty girl!" Osaka yelled. Irina cowered away.

"Wa wa" She uttered. Osaka grabbed her and took her into her room. She got a bag and grabbed all of Irina's favourite things. She shoved them inside, making sure that Irina was watching her every move. Irina cried as she saw her favourite toys and books being taken away from her.

"That's what you get for being naughty!" Osaka yelled. Then she walked out and left Irina on the floor. Irina didn't understand what she'd done wrong. She didn't understand that she wasn't allowed in her parents room. She'd seen the boys in there so she thought it was perfectly fine. She whimpered to herself and thought about what to do next. She was bored now she didn't have anything to play with so she decided to go and see what else there was to do. She crawled into the kitchen and noticed that the back door had been left open where Osaka had brought the washing in.

She decided that she would go and play outside. There wasn't much out there. Only the boys toys, which she was too frightened to touch. There was a stretch of patio and then a small lawn. Irina could only go on the patio because there were steps down onto the lawn. She had already fallen down them before and she hadn't really enjoyed the experience. She had also been chucked down them by the boys. That wasn't too enjoyable either. She started to play with the pebbles on the patio. She liked the sound they made when she clacked them together and giggled to herself.

"Oh for gods sake! Now she's out in the fucking garden!" Osaka yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" Aleksandr called.

"Irina! She's out in the fucking garden! I only just put her in her room!" Osaka yelled.

"Right then, she can stay out there if she wants to!" Aleksandr yelled, slamming the door shut. Irina jumped and turned around to see what the noise was. She panicked when she saw that the door was shut. She crawled over frantically and started pawing at the door. She started to cry when she saw Aleksandr and Osaka retreat back into the living room and shut the door. It was getting colder as the evening drew on and Irina shivered. She wanted to go back inside desperately. She tried pawing at the glass door again but no one came. She stayed out there for an entire two hours before Osaka came out to get her for bathtime.

At bathtimes, Irina had no affection and she wasn't allowed to play in the water like most babies were. She would get shouted at if she even made a small sound. She had to sit in the usually cold water while Osaka made a half-hearted attempt to clean her. No love was expressed towards Irina and anyone would think that Osaka didn't even know her. When bathtimes finished, she was given a rough pat down with a towel and had talcum powder put on. She didn't get any baby massage and she wasn't allowed to kick her legs around. That would earn her a telling off.

When this was finished she was put to bed. Sometimes she would have a bedtime story and she would usually have some warm milk in a sippy cup so that Osaka didn't have to get up in the night. Tonight though she was just shoved in her cot without even being tucked in. Osaka flicked off the light and left Irina to settle herself, something Irina hadn't learnt to do yet. She sat up in her cot and looked around the dark room. She picked up her empty sippy cup which was left in the bottom corner of her cot and tried to drink out of it. She started to softly cry to herself when she found that it was empty. She curled up in a ball on top of her blankets and eventually cried herself to sleep. She wondered if she would ever be loved.


End file.
